Inosuke Hashibira/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Inosuke profile (unmasked).png|Profile image. Inosuke profile (unmasked) 2.png|Profile image 2. Inosuke colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Inosuke colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Inosuke colored profile (unmasked).png|Colored profile image (unmasked). Inosuke colored profile (unmasked) 2.png|Colored profile image (unmasked) 2. Inosuke colored body.png|Colored body image Inosuke colored body (unmasked).png|Colored body image (unmasked). Inosuke colored body (unmasked) 2.png|Colored body image (unmasked) 2. |-| Plot= Inosuke's_first_appearance_in_the_manga.png|Inosuke's debut Inosuke_defeating_the_Horned_Demon.png|Inosuke defeating the Horned Demon Inosuke_attacking_Zenitsu.png|Inosuke attacking Zenitsu Inosuke profile (unmasked) 2.png|Inosuke instigating a fight with Tanjiro. Inosuke Manga2.png|Inosuke after his fight with Tanjiro. ---- Inosuke cutting the threads off the Demon Slayers CH29.png|Inosuke cutting the spider threads. Father Spider Demon after transforming CH36.png|Inosuke facing the Father Spider Demon. Kotoha apologizes to Inosuke.png|Inosuke remembering Kotoha. Giyu tying up Inosuke in a tree CH38.png|Inosuke getting tied up by Giyu. ---- Inosuke_healing_from_his_injuries.png|Inosuke recovering from his injuries Functional Recovery Training Arc.png|Tanjiro, Inosuke and Zenitsu ready to learn. Inosuke_beating_Aoi.png|Inosuke defeating Aoi during the training Inosuke_and_Zenitsu_after_mastering_Total_Concentration_Constant.png|Inosuke and Zenitsu after mastering Total Concentration: Constant Inosuke chips his sword.png|Inosuke chipping his sword. ---- Inosuke's_first_encounter_with_a_train.png|Inosuke's first encounter with a train. Inosuke_dreaming_of_his_friends_as_animals.png|Inosuke dreaming of his friends as animals. Inosuke using Fifth Fang Mad Cleave on Enmu.png|Inosuke using Fifth Fang: Mad Cleave on Enmu. Kyojuro explains the beauty of humanity.png|Kyojuro explaining the beauty of humanity to Akaza. Inosuke_trembling_after_Kyojuro's_fight.png|Inosuke trembling after Kyojuro's fight. ---- Tengen_taking_Inosuke,_Zenitsu,_and_Tanjiro_on_a_mission..png|Inosuke and the boys accompanying Tengen on his mission Inosuke_getting_punched_by_Tengen.png|Inosuke getting punched by Tengen Inosuke,_Tanjiro,_and_Zenitsu_disgused_as_girls.png|Inosuke disguised as Inoko. Inosuke_listening_for_information.png|Inosuke gathering information about Makio after they've removed his makeup Inosuke hears and chases the Demon.png|Inosuke hearing and chasing the demon Gyutaro stabs Inosuke.png|Gyutaro stabbing Inosuke. Nezuko healing Inosuke.png|Inosuke getting healed by Nezuko. ---- Inosuke_bursting_through_the_windows.png|Inosuke crashing through the window Inosuke training beneath the waterfall CH133.png|Inosuke training beneath a waterfall. Inosuke_eating_fish.png|Inosuke eating fish Inosuke_explaining_Gyomeis_methods_of_training.png|Inosuke speaking of training with Gyomei Inosuke,_Tanjiro,_and_Zenitsu_during_their_training.png|Inosuke preparing to continue his training ---- Inosuke breaks through the roof.png|Inosuke breaking through the roof. Inosuke facing Doma.png|Inosuke facing Doma. Kotoha and Inosuke.png|Kotoha and Inosuke. Inosuke's anger at Doma.png|Inosuke angry at Doma for insulting Kotoha. |-| Covers= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Shiawase_no_Hana.png|Inosuke on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba:Flowers of Happiness' Cover Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_-_Katahane_no_Cho.png|Inosuke on 'Kimetsu no Yaiba: One-Winged Butterfly' Cover ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png|Inosuke on the Cover of Volume 4. Kimetsu no Yaiba V7.png|Inosuke on the Cover of Volume 7. Kimetsu no Yaiba V4 TP.png|Inosuke on Volume 4 Title Page Kimetsu no Yaiba V12 TP.png|Inosuke on Volume 12 Title Page ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-24 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 50 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-50 ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba Inosuke's Fairy Tale.png|Inosuke's Fairy Tale. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH22.png|Chapter 22. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH23.png|Chapter 23. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH27.png|Chapter 27. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH31.png|Chapter 31. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH36.png|Chapter 36. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH61.png|Chapter 61. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH73.png|Chapter 73. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH76.png|Chapter 76. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|Chapter 83. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH91.png|Chapter 91. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH159.png|Chapter 159. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH162.png|Chapter 162. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH163.png|Chapter 163. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH164.png|Chapter 164. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH170.png|Chapter 170. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH183.png|Chapter 183. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke_colored_profile_(unmasked)_3.png|Colored manga icon (unmasked). Inosuke colored profile (unmasked) 4.png|Colored manga icon (unmasked) 2. Inosuke_colored_profile_3.png|Colored manga icon 3. Inosuke colored profile 4.png|Colored manga icon 4. Inosuke colored profile 5.png|Colored manga icon 5. Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored profile.png|Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored icon. Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored profile 2.png|Tanjiro, Zenitsu, and Inosuke colored icon 2. Inosuke, Tanjiro, Nezuko and Zenitsu in formal wear.png|Inosuke in formal wear. Slider_3_preview.png|Inosuke in a congratulatory announcement. Inosuke colored profile (Kimetsu Academy).png|Colored profile image (Kimetsu Academy). Inosuke colored body 2.png|Colored body image. Chapter 100 Milestone.png|Icon posted by the official Twitter account to celebrate 100 chapters. Chapter 100 Milestone - Inosuke.png|Inosuke's icon for the Chapter 100 milestone. Character Profile= Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Key_Visual_2.png|Inosuke in the Kimetsu no Yaiba key visual. Inosuke anime design.png|Inosuke's design in the anime. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke without his mask. Inosuke in Kimetsu Academy.png|Inosuke in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Inosuke appears.png|Inosuke's first appearance. Inosuke breaking in from the door.png|Inosuke breaking down the door. Inosuke preparing to fight the demon.png|Inosuke preparing to fight the Demon. Inosuke killing the Horned Demon.png|Inosuke killing the Horned Demon. Inosuke stillcut EP13.png|Inosuke threatening Zenitsu. Inosuke's flexibility.png|Inosuke's flexibility. Inosuke's mast falling off.png|Inosuke's mask falling off. Inosuke waking up.png|Inosuke waking up. Inosuke trying to instigate a confrontation.png|Inosuke trying to instigate a fight. Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro.png|Inosuke's bump after headbutting Tanjiro. Inosuke falling asleep.png|Inosuke falling asleep. ---- Inosuke using Spatial Awareness.png|Inosuke using Spatial Awareness. Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll.png|Tanjiro defending Inosuke from Mother Spider Demon's doll. Tanjiro & Inosuke fighting Father Spider Demon.png|Tanjiro & Inosuke fighting Father Spider Demon. Inosuke trying to cut Father Spider Demon's arm.png|Inosuke trying to cut the Father Spider Demon's arm. Inosuke breaking his swords.png|Inosuke breaking his swords. Inosuke stabbing the Father Spider Demon.png|Inosuke stabbing the Father Spider Demon. Inosuke as child with his mother.png|Inosuke as child with his mother. Giyu tying Inosuke.png|Giyu tying up Inosuke. ---- Inosuke depressed over his weakness.png|Inosuke depressed over his weakness. Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training.png|Tanjiro and Inosuke returning from training. Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke.png|Sumi, Kiyo and Naho stretching Inosuke. Shinobu motivating Inosuke.png|Shinobu motivating Inosuke. Inosuke chipping his swords.png|Inosuke chipping his swords. ---- Inosuke head-butting the train.png|Inosuke head-butting the train. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 12 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 12. Episode 14 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 14. Episode 15 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 15. Episode 16 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 16. Episode 18 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 18. Episode 24 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 24. |-| Animated GIFs= Inosuke using Fang Three Devour on Horned Demon.gif|Inosuke using Fang Three: Devour on the Horned Demon. Tanjiro vs Inosuke.gif|Inosuke's hand to hand combat style Inosuke using Fang of Seventh Spatial Awareness.gif|Inosuke using Fang Seven: Spatial Awareness. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_6.png|Volume 6. BD&DVD Volume 7.png|Volume 7. |-| Miscellaneous= Inosuke Halloween icon.png|Inosuke Halloween icon. Inosuke Jumputi Heroes Profile.png|Inosuke's avatar in Jumputi Heroes. ru:Иноске Хашибира/Галерея Category:Image Galleries